1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF connector, and more particularly to a RF connector which is provided with at least a cutout on a tubular frame of an outer shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0247008 published on Oct. 1, 2009, discloses a receptacle RF connector 100 for mating with a plug RF connector 200, the receptacle RF connector 100 includes an inner conductor 2 having a base 21 with a first unsealed tubular section 20 defined thereof. A dielectric block 1 having a second tubular section 16 protrudes from the upper surface of the dielectric block 1 and disposed outside of the first tubular section 20 of the conductor. An outer shell 3 has a third unsealed tubular frame 31. The third tubular frame 31 is spaced from the second tubular section 16 with a predetermined distance for mating with the plug connector 200. The outer shell 3 also includes a locking groove 310 on an inner ring of the third unsealed tubular frame 31.
The plug connector 200 having a second outer shell 4, the second outer shell 4 has a plurality of tubers defined on the outer face, the tubers abut against with the locking groove 310 of the third tubular frame 31 after the assembling. Meanwhile, the third tubular frame 31 is integrally molded with the dielectric block 1. Because the bottom of the third tubular frame 31 is held by the dielectric block 1, the elastic force between the tubers and the locking groove 310 decreases after inserting the second outer shell 4 into the third tubular frame 31 more than one time, and also the tubers of the outer shell 3 could be scratched easily because of the stiff force between the tubers and the locking groove 310.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a receptacle RF connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.